CanyonClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In CanyonClan... (Rp WolfClaw) It is the day after we left MountainClan. Outside of our former clan's territory we found a deep canyon and made our camp at the bottom of it. There is plenty of prey and water in this area, we should do fine. We have elected Cougertooth as leader, but have not decided on the medicine cat and deputy. We hope more cats will join us, former clan cats or not.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (rping Tallheart. is she going to stay deputy?) I had lived alone in the canyon until CanyonClan came along and I joined them as deputy.-- (rping Snowpeak) I sat alone in the new nursery, happy to be nice and warm in the canyon instead of up on the cold mountain. It would also be safer and more sheltered in the Canyon, so it would be safer for my future kits. I felt a strange twinge in belly, but it was gone in less than a second, so I ignored it, padding out into the sun to warm my pelt.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (Wolfclaw) A moon has past sence we left Mountainckan. A rogue named Tallheart joined our ranks, and is now our trusted deputy. Snowpeak has also joned us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Morning) I padded into this group of cats who call themselves CanyonClan. "Hello?" I said. A ginger tom padded down to me. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Morning," I awnsred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 03:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (rping Tallheart) I saw a strange cat I didn't know in the canyon. I padded up in enough time to hear him/her say, "my name is Morning." "What are you doing here?" I asked.-- (Rping Snowpeak) I felt my belly twinge again, but I Ignored It and picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Cougertooth) "Are you here to join us, perhaps?" I asked the cream colored she-cat. "Yes, exactly," she replied. "Tallheart, can you show Morning around camp? I was planning to go on a hunting patrol with Wolfclaw and Waspsting," I said to my deputy. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (rping tallheart)"Of course." I nodded. I led Morning around camp, and as we came to the nursery, I saw Snowpeak wincing in pain. "Is everything okay, Snowpeak?" is asked. "I'm fine." Snowpeak meowed. "Who's this?" she asked. "This is Morning. (s)he will be joining CanyonClan."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (She, she's going to be the med. cat) Tallheart showed me around camp. When we were finished, I decided to tell her why I came. "Tallheart?" I asked. She nodded. "The reason why I came here is that I saw dreams and visions of cats with stars in their fur. They told me to be your medicine cat," I said ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Stormy padded up the large ravine. She was too tired to go anywhere. This would be her burial place. She huffed one last time before sliding down the slope. She didn't even feel cold anymore, it was as if she had come imune to it. She tried one last time to call for help though she doubted anyone would hear. "Help! Hello?" Prickl ar 22:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Tallheart)"Really?" i asked Morning. Then I pricked my ears and my fur bristled. "What was that?" I asked her. then I heard it again and raced after the sound of some cat calling, "Help! Hello?"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Snowdawn) "Hey, what's that?" I asked. "What's what?" asked Nettlesting. "That noise." I replied. "Oh StarClan," she muttered. "Lets go and find out." We exited camp and found a cat. She was too tired to move so we took her to camp were the medicine den would go if we had a medicine cat. Morning padded up to me. She then ran off and brought some herbs, shoved them in the loners mouth, and the loner opened her eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Smokey croaked and opened her eyes. "What?!" She barley meowed. "Where am I? Who are you?" Then she settled herself down. "I like this place," She murmured as she noticed it was sheltered from the wind. Prickl ar 22:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Morning," she said. "And I'm Snowdawn and this is Nettlesting," I said. "Your in the CanyonClan camp," said Nettlesting. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I-I.." Smokey thought of her home. She knew it would be too hard to go back home. "I can't go back," She meowed hopeing the cats would understand Prickl ar 22:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'm deputy, Tallheart." I introduced myself to the newcomer.-- (snowpeak) I felt another twinge in my belly, and this time I couldn't ignore it. I raced into the camp. "My kits are coming!"-- (tallheart) "Morning, do you know how to deliver kits?" Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "I do!" I meowed and quickly went to help the white cat. Prickl ar 22:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowpeak bit down on a stick as she kitted four heathly kits. She licked them dry then carried them back to her nest and curled her tail protectivly around them.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and helped Snowpeak deliver. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Later.... "Morning," said Cougertooth. "From now on you shall be Morningrose, and shall serve as our medicine cat, may StarClan light your path," said the leader. "Morningrose! Morningrose!' shouted my new clan. Even Later... I was cheacking on Snowpeak and her kits when I relaized that they have not been named. "Have you chosen names for them?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Snowpeak)"Yes I have" I meowed. I pointed at a silver she-kit and meowed, "That one's going to be Mountainkit, for the Mountain we used to live on." then a ginger she-kit, "Seakit.", then a dark gray tom, "Darkkit", then at last the golden tom, "And Sunkit."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) "Pefect names for perfectly healthy kits," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) A few days later.... Nettlesting moved into the nursurry expecting Cougertooth's kits. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC)] Smokey shoved a mouse to Nettlesting. Smokey liked helping out the cats here. Nettlesting was the closest thing Smokey had for a friend. She was afraid she might have to go though. No one asked her to stay or even what her name was.. Prickl ar 00:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A few Days later... (Cougertooth) "Smokey?" I started. She turned to face me. "Are you planning on joining CanyonClan?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (Snowpeak) I picked up Seakit by the scruff while my other three kits followed me up the narrow paths along the side of the canyon. Finally, we reached a cave. I made sure that my kits didn't trip adn fall off the side of the paths. When they were all safely in the cave, I dropped Seakit and followed them into the cave. Then the tunnel sloped upwards and they emeraged into sunlight. The kits squealed with excitment and ran around in the grass. I turned and looked abck into the hole. I smiled, happy that I had found a secret path out of the canyon. I HAD to show this to Tallheart, it could bring both good and bad, it was a safe way to get out of the canyon, but it was big enough for something like a fox to sneak right down into camp. At the thought of danger, she padded closer to her kits as they rufhoused.-- (Mountainkit) I jumped at Darkkit and batted at his ears.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (Snowdawn) "Hey, where's Snowpeak?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 03:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Smokey scented Snowpeak's scent over on the other side of her. "She is somewhere over there," Prickl ar 16:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (tallheart) I followed the scent up a narrow path up the side of the canyon. "Why was she up here with the kits?" I wondered.-- (Snowpeak) I heard some voices coming out of the tunnel behind me. I turned to the tunnel and called down the tunnel, "I'm up here!" I called. "I found this cool shortcut up outside the canyon!" I still kept an eye on my kits as they tumbled around on the grass as they played.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Icewish's Pages Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay